Episode 4
"Clear and Present Danger" (今そこにある危機, Ima soko ni aru kiki), is the fourth episode of the anime adaptation, Masamune-kun no Revenge. It was first aired in Tokyo on January 26th, 2017 by Silver Link. Summary After having "studied" shoujo manga all night long, Makabe is confident that he will be able to make Adagaki fall for him. During supplementary class, he decided to try out some of lines he picked up. Despite all of his work though, Aki was not at all impressed. After supplementary classes ended, Aki found herself stuck in the rain. Just as she was about to call Yoshino to bring her an umbrella, Makabe lended her his, then ran off. Later that night, Makabe met up with Yoshino at a playground, where she informed him that Adagaki found his efforts to be "seriously creepy", much to his disappointment. Yoshino told him that it is important to mix things up, and told him to be as cold to Aki the next day as he could. The next several days, he did just as Yoshino had advised, and ignored Adagaki. He didn't speak to her and, during supplementary class, sat as far away from her as possible. After a while, Adagaki confronted him in the hallway and asked him why he was ignoring her. In response, he explained to her that he had been doing it so that he could get that reaction because he liked her. This prompted Aki to question why he even liked her and what there was about her that was good. Having never thought about it before, Makabe panicked and told her "everything" right before running off to get help from Yoshino. Aki followed him, trying to return his umbrella, then stumbled upon him meeting up with Yoshino. Neither Makabe nor Yoshino had noticed her presence at the time. As Makabe delivered a letter to Aki's locker the following day, she arrived and questioned what he is doing. Makabe tried to give her his letter but instead, she crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash, saying that she despised him. She proceeded to yell at him until Yoshino appeared. Then, she suddenly ran away. Yoshino found Adagaki at a park alone with her thoughts, angrily stomping on the umbrella lent to her by Makabe. Yoshino tries to get Aki to admit her feelings, but she kept denying. When she finally turned around to face Yoshino again, she had disappeared. Having realized that Yoshino was gone, she took off to search for her. While looking for Yoshino, she starts to reflect, but her thoughts are interrupted when she heard Makabe shout and realized she was in the middle of the road, about to be hit by a car. Makabe was able to pull her out of the way just in time. At the side of the road, they have a serious moment, which is quickly interrupted when the girl in the car runs over to apologize to them. Then suddenly, she thanks god then runs over to Makabe and embraces him, saying that she had been longing to see him. However, he does not remember the mysterious girl, and is left to stand there awkwardly in confusion. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Trivia * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media